Recently, a handheld portable camera system has been proposed which incorporates a "pagewidth" photo wide inkjet printhead for the printing of images on demand.
With any such system, it is highly likely that the camera will be left for extended periods of time in an unused state. Given the camera system is proposed to have a pagewidth inkjet printhead, there is the substantial problem that, should the printhead be left unattended for a substantial period of time, the ink will generally dry out. It would therefore be desirable if a printhead capping mechanism was provided for the capping of the printhead when not in use.
Further, as it is proposed utilising such a re-capping mechanism in a disposable handheld camera system, it will be desirable to provide for an extremely inexpensive form of re-capping mechanism that can be utilised in an inexpensive form of disposable camera.